Data is gathered on individuals and other entities every single day. In many cases, individuals may be uncomfortable with having data associated with them being made available to other entities or used in particular ways. In such instances, systems have been developed to anonymize the data, such that personally identifiable data that is identifiable of the associated individual may be removed, encrypted, hashed, or otherwise obscured such that the non-personally identifiable data may be freely used without sacrificing the privacy of the individuals. One such method for anonymizing data that retains individual privacy and security is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,123,054, entitled “Method and System for Maintaining Privacy in Scoring of Consumer Spending Behavior,” by Curtis Villars, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
While such methods may be useful for anonymizing data for various usages, in some cases, these existing processes may not be enough. For instance, some governmental agencies and other entities may require even greater privacy and security than is currently available. In addition, individuals and other entities have a significant interest in ensuring that their data is anonymized as much as possible, for their own personal security and peace of mind. Thus, there is a need for a technological solution to provide for even greater anonymization of data such that the data does not contain any personally identifiable information and still maintains a high level of security and privacy while not sacrificing usability.